


Overwatch Prompt Challenge

by InconsistentUpdates



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconsistentUpdates/pseuds/InconsistentUpdates
Summary: Basically I'll take prompts off the internet and write a one shot about it with a random pairing or none at all. Each one must be at least 500 words minimum or 2000 words maximum. Feel free to send prompts my way as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I'm a superhero and your my arch-nemesis, but our kids are dating so I'll play nice for now.
> 
> Pairings: Sombra/D.Va, Past!Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison friendship
> 
> Word Count: 1491

To the people he saved every day, he was Soldier: 76. A vigilante that didn’t tolerate crime in his city. A man that would go to great lengths to protect the citizens of Gibraltar, and would always be there to stop the villains that attempted to destroy the city, practically on a daily basis. He was a hero, a shining example of all that was good in the world.

But, to his adopted daughter, he was Jack Morrison. Dad extraordinaire.

“Hana! You’re gonna miss the bus!”

Hana Song, adopted daughter of Jack Morrison, had no clue about her father’s double life. And that was how Jack wanted to keep it.

“I’m coming! Hair this great doesn’t tame itself, y’know!” Hana barreled down the stairs, adjusting her headphones perfectly on her head so not a single strand of hair was out of place. She went on her tip-toes to peck her father’s cheek quickly as she grabbed the bag lunch he prepared.

“Remember, home by seven!”

“I know, dad! You remind me every day!” Hana stressed as she swung her backpack over her shoulder.

“And I’ll keep reminding you until you realize that 6:59 is pushing it!”

Hana laughed, one of the few things that could bring a genuine smile to Jack’s face. “Love you, Dad! See ya!” 

And Hana was gone, off to her high school on the bus she definitely wasn’t late for.

Jack sighed contently as he shut the front door, watching Hana sprint to the street corner right as the bus pulled up. He watched until he knew she was safely on the bus and on her way to school. 

_‘Time to get to work.’_ He thought, making his way down into the basement. He stepped over the boxes of old Christmas decorations to the back where the boiler rested. He approached the wall and held out his palm. The wall opened up in response, revealing a scanner beneath. After the scan verified his hand print, the entire wall opened up, revealing an elevator. He stepped in and clicked the only button on the wall, just like he did every morning after Hana left.

The elevator ran smoothly until it came to a stop at the lowest level, the secret hideout of the vigilante hero Soldier: 76. He donned the iconic 76 jacket and tactical visor as he walked up to the massive computer at the end of the equally massive room.

“Alright, Athena. What’ve we got today?” His voice was much deeper and menacing as he talked to his AI companion.

“A robbery on main street, sir. The Deadlock gang seem to be at it again.”

“Heh, just another day on the job, right?” 

 

Jack always made sure to be home by six on the dot so dinner would be ready for Hana. It was a rule he had set for himself from the moment Hana had first entered his life. If there was even a suspicion that he would get caught up in his ‘work’ he always had Athena on standby to call Angela or Ana to bring Hana dinner. Today, thankfully, was an easy day. The Deadlock goons had barely even put up a fight, making it easy for Soldier: 76 to give them a one-way ticket to prison. He may have been old, but accidentally getting drenched in dangerous chemicals seemed to do wonders for the body. 

He had just pulled the lasagna out of the oven when the front door opened, and an unfamiliar voice came through. “Are you sure this is alright, Hana?”

“Hell yeah, Sombra. My Dad’s not just gonna let you starve. Trust me!”

Jack turned as Hana and another girl walked into the kitchen. She was very…purple. Purple leggings, purple jacket, streaks of purple in her half-shaved hair. Despite the overwhelming amount of purple, it seemed to suit her nicely. 

“Hey Dad! This is Sombra, she’s the new girl at school, just started today. She mentioned that her Dad works late and usually just gives her money for takeout, so I invited her over! Is that okay?”

“Well, he’s not actually my dad. He’s more like a family friend that I’m crashing with.” The girl, Sombra had a Spanish accent. Mexican, maybe?

Jack smiled and offered her his hand. “Of course. Hey Sombra, my name’s Jack Morrison. Welcome.”

Sombra smiled and shook Jack’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Morrison. Thanks for letting me stay for dinner.”

Jack scoffed and set another plate on the table. “It’s no trouble. It’s just me and Hana here, so feel free to come over if your guardian can’t make it home. What does he do, by the way?”

Sombra took a seat next to Hana. “He’s a clothing designer. Rich people hire him from the bigger cities to design clothing for them.”

“Really?! That’s so cool! Do you, like, travel with him and everything?” Hana said, leaning forward to show her interest.

After that night, it had become a weekly thing for Sombra to come over for dinner. Almost a month later, Hana began to go over to Sombra’s house. Slowly but surely their relationship grew from just friendship, and it made Jack smile to know his little girl found someone to make her happy. Plus, it gave Soldier: 76 more time to stop the injustices committed around the city.

Today, Sombra and Hana decided that it was time that their guardians finally meet. Hana was dragging him by the arm towards the bakery they had wanted to meet at. “Come on, Dad! We’re gonna be late!”

“Hey, don’t rush me, kiddo. I’ll take as much time as I need.”

Hana blew a raspberry at him. “You’re not getting any younger, Dad! Come- Oh, there they are!”

Hana and Sombra met each other halfway, enveloping the other in a tight hug. Jack weaved through the crowd, searching for Hana, only to freeze in the middle of the crowd. 

Standing by Sombra’s side, talking happily with his daughter, was Gabriel Reyes. The Reaper, his mortal enemy.

“Oh, Gabe, meet Jack, Hana’s Dad. Jack, meet Gabe.”

Gabriel froze as well, before clearing his throat awkwardly. “Long time, no see, _Jack_.”

“Right back attcha, _Gabe_.”

They stood there staring each other down, venom in their eyes. Jack wanted to punch the other man in the face and slap a pair of handcuffs on his wrists, but knowing his daughter was there stopped him from making any rash decisions.

“Uh, do you guys know each other?” asked Hana confusedly.

“Yeah, you guys are acting kinda weird…”

Jack broke the staring contest first. “We know each other from a while back. How long has it been, five years?” 

He hadn’t meant for the statement to come out as venomously as it did. “Yeah, five years, Jack. How’s life been treating you? Well?”

Gabe sounded sarcastic as always. One thing that never changed between them. “Very well, actually. You’ve met Hana, right?”

“She’s a sweet girl. And you know Sombra, right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Sombra and Hana shared confused and worried looks. “Uh, we should get some seats and some food, right, Dad?”

Thankfully, that drew Jack’s attention away from Gabriel. “Of course, Hun. You and Sombra can go place the orders. I’d like to…catch up with Gabriel.”

Sombra grabbed Hana’s had and led her away from the two old men to the counter to pick out some pastries. As soon as they were out of ear-shot, Jack took a step closer to Gabriel. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Reyes? Is this some kind of sick plan to get rid of me?”

Gabriel stiffened and growled. “Believe me, _Morrison_ , I had no clue she was your kid. Would’ve had Sombra keep her distance if I had.”

Jack scoffed. “Oh, so suddenly you care about other people? I know damn well you don’t have any kids, Reyes. Who is she really?”

“And just why the hell would I tell you that?”

Jack’s eyes softened ever so slightly. “Because Hana cares about her. I don’t want her fucking with my daughter if this is just a ploy to get to me.”

The animosity in Gabriel’s eyes died down at the mention of Hana. “Sombra cares about her too. They make each other happy. You know I don’t mess with kids, Jack. Remember Jesse?”

They both went silent as Jack took a step away from Gabriel. The other man’s confession felt genuine to Jack, especially at the mention of McCree. “Alright, let’s just…keep work at work, okay? Let’s keep Reaper and 76 for when they’re not around. For now let’s just be Jack and Gabriel. For them.”

Jack held his hand out as a metaphorical olive branch. Begrudgingly, Gabriel took Jack’s hand with his own. “Fine, Boy Scout. For them.”

Jack gave his former friend a fake smile. “Well, in that case, Hi, My name is Jack Morrison.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes with an equally fake chuckle. “Gabriel Reyes, Cabrón. Try not to let your shining heroic attitude blind me, kay?”

“Only if you keep your edge to yourself, Hot Topic.”


	2. Prompt #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You're a street performer and I pass by you everyday. I always drop money in your case, even if you aren't playing anything.
> 
> Pairings: Widowmaker/Tracer
> 
> Word Count: 1600

Amélie Lacroix was a busy woman, and anyone who knew her could tell you that. Being the CEO of Talon Incorporated meant sacrificing things like free time, and a steady social life. It meant that she had few true friends and certainly no significant others. Usually those who wished to befriend her were in it for her money, or her body. Neither of which she would give way willy-nilly. Despite the large sums of cash she made on a daily basis, she never flaunted her money like her ex-husband had. She preferred not to be recognized by passerby’s, so her outfits were always covered up with long trench coats, and her eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. Instead of an $80,000 BMW or a personal driver, she took the subway. It was where she first met _her_. 

Her outfits were hideous, to say the least. But it had been those atrocious orange leggings and crocs that had drawn her to the woman in the first place. She stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the usually grey and black attire most people down here wore, her smile brighter than the sun itself. It made her feel…strange. How could she possibly be so happy all the time? And why did she feel the sudden urge to smile every time she saw her?

She was always in the same spot, leaned up against a graffitied wall with a guitar in her hands, strumming a soothing toon. Her guitar case was open, obviously meaning she was trying to earn some money. A few people dropped a few coins in, and she’d always thank them, even if she was ignored completely. Then, she went back to strumming, that _damn smile_ always returning to her face.

At first, she pitied the girl. She quickly pulled out a few twenties from her pocket and dropped them into the case, sped waking away without giving the girl a second glance. The music stopped and she could hear the girl calling out.

“Oi, Miss! Thank you so much!” Her accented, high pitched voice sent shivers down her spine, but she dared not look back, quickly jumping into her tram as the doors shut closed.

That had been the first time.

She couldn’t remember how many times she had passed by the British woman by now, but each and every time she dropped a few twenty dollar bills into her open case, ignoring the woman as she called out to her. Why couldn’t she just talk to her? Or look her in the eye as she basically threw money at her? 

She ignored the thump in her chest and the heat on her cheeks as she recalled her wild hair and freckled cheeks.

At work, she made sure to show no emotion, to show that she was not weak like the string of former CEOs that had their chance to run this company. Nothing could penetrate her cold exterior, and that was why people respected her. Feared her even. It was how she liked it. She believed that a few of the younger employees started called her ‘Widowmaker’. Despite the childishness of it, it assured that there would be no hesitation or commitment issues with the employees working for her. No one dared to anger the Widowmaker, perched in her office at the top of the massive structure that was Talon Incorporated’s HQ.

Well, except two people, so far. And one of them had just appeared in her office.

“Hey, Amélie!”

“Hello, Sombra. Did you need something?” She asked, raising her head from the computer she was working on.

Sombra ignored every available chair in the room and sat herself on top of Amélie ’s desk. 

“Well, I noticed that you’ve been coming into work with a big smile on that stiff face of yours.” She wiggled her eyebrows, making her roll her eyes.

“What did I tell you about hacking into the surveillance systems, Sombra?”

Sombra sighed. “Only when the competitors visit…”

“Exactly.”

Sombra readjusted her posture, leaning closer to her. “Don’t try and weasel your way out of this, Ame. You’ve got something going on…a crush?”

She stiffened as the sweet strumming of a guitar suddenly rang in her ears. Sombra gasped and jumped up from the table. “You’re blushing! You have a crush!”

Amélie growled. “None of your business, Sombra…”

“Oh, hell yes it’s my business! You haven’t met anyone since the whole ex-husband incident. This is great!”

Amélie sighed, slumping forward. She could either fess up now, or have Sombra interrupt her work for the rest of the day. “Fine, yes. I have a ‘crush’. Are you happy now?”

Sombra practically squealed in joy, clapping her hands together. “Alright! Give me the details! Who are they? Have you talked to them? What-?”

“Sombra, _please_. I haven’t even spoken to her yet. She’s a street performer. She plays the guitar. And she wears the most awful clothing. Her hair is always a mess, and she has freckles on her cheeks, and every time I pass her I give her money, even if she hasn’t started playing. And she’s so god damn nice even when people are cruel to her. And, and she’s just-just-“ Amélie slammed her head down on her desk and groaned exaggeratedly. 

“She’s the girl of your dreeeeeaammsss.” Sombra hugged Amélie, rocking her back and forth as she continued groaning and covering her red face.

“Ame…you have to talk to her. You have to. Fuck it, I’ll go with you if that’s what it takes!”

“I don’t even know what to say to her…”

“Be yourself, Ame. And if she doesn’t like that, she doesn’t deserve you! Drinks will be on me.”

The urge to throw up formed in the pit of her stomach. “Ugh…only if you _promise_ to buy drinks after.”

“Deal! Now, let’s go!” Sombra began to march out of her office, confidence in her step. 

Amélie barely had enough time to grab her coat before Sombra practically teleported to the elevator. “Why do we have to do his now?”

“Hey, It’s now or never, Chica. This is one of those things you’ve gotta do quick, like ripping off a band aid.”

Before Amélie knew it, she and Sombra were out of the building and in the station the British girl usually performed. It was mid-day at this point, so a thick crowd of pedestrians were making it hard to navigate.

“Ugh, what did you say she looked like, again? Besides the totally adorable freckles and awful choice in clothing?”

Amélie elbowed Sombra. “Brunette. Young, maybe mid-twenties? She wears aviator glasses sometimes.”

“Let’s split up, we’ll cover more ground!”

Before she could protest, she somehow lost the purple haired girl in the crowds. Amélie swore to herself before begrudgingly following the crowds, hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl. A train pulled up to the station, and she found herself being pushed and bumped until suddenly she was a passenger on the train. Before she could squeeze herself out, the doors slammed closed and the train shoved off.

“No, no, no! _Merde!_ ” She slammed her hand on the door in anger, drawing the stares of a few occupant. She sent an icy glare their way, scaring them into looking the other way. She sighed in frustration, and as though God himself decided to spite her, the train rattled violently, and something hard and sharp hit her head.

“ _Fils de pute!_ ” She grabbed her head and yelled, touching the bleeding cut on her forehead. 

“Shite! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I swear I didn’t- Wait, it’s you!” Amélie opened one of her eyes, and froze. The thing that had hit her was a guitar, owned by none other than the hideously-clothed-freckled girl she had been searching for. 

“Uh, I- Hi?”

The girl giggled adorably and pulled a rag from her back pocket. “Uh, do you mind if I…?”

Catching the hint, she removed her bloody hands, letting the girl press the hopefully clean rag against her wound. “I’m so sorry about this…I really wanted to introduce myself in a different situation…but, since I’ve got you, Hiya! My name’s Lena. Lena Oxton!”

Amélie couldn’t help but smile. “Amélie Lacroix.”

“Nice t’meetcha, Amélie! Is it safe to assume you’ve got on the wrong train? Cause, I’m on my way home now, and I don’t really wanna leave you bleeding out here in the middle of nowhere…” Lena chuckled nervously as she continued dabbing the rag on her cut.

“Oh, so you want to take me home? At least buy me dinner first…” Amélie mentally pat herself on the back as she watched the girl’s cheeks turn bright red.

“Oh, ah- I mean, you don’t have to, I just assumed that-“ 

“Lena, it was a joke. I’d appreciate the guide, and a bandage as well, if you have any.”

The brit perked up. “Aw, don’t worry, love! I’ll be your guide through this strange new world!”

They shared a small laugh, and as they laughed, the train rocked again. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, showing a text from Sombra.

_‘Where r u?!’_

Amélie shamelessly took a picture of herself and Lena on the subway, still holding her bleeding cut. Lena seemed to have expected the picture, because she smiled and flashed the peace sign when she saw the camera.

_‘I found what I was looking for ;)’_

Amélie felt her phone vibrate a dozen more times, but ignored it in favor of Lena, who was animatedly talking about how messy her apartment was.

This was definitely worth a couple hundred dollars a week.


	3. Prompt #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm egging this house to relieve stress and you randomly decided to join me. Turns out this is your Ex's house and oops we just got arrested. Wanna talk about it while we wait to be bailed out?
> 
> Pairings: Sombra/Widowmaker, Past! Widowmaker/Gerard Lacroix
> 
> Word Count: 813

Sombra knew there were better methods of stress relief. She could hack into the intercoms at the school and blast music that Principal Morrison would find horrid, or tease Gabriel about his obsession of wearing his owl mask in public. But right now, Sombra needed to do something drastic, violent, even. So now she’s found herself in front of the local asshole’s house, pelting it with eggs. 

Gerard Lacroix wasn’t a cruel man if you knew him, or if you were one of his many adoring fangirls. But for so called ‘nerds’ like her, she was the victim of insults and teasing from him, and the entirety of the football team. She grabbed another egg and chucked it harder, listening to the satisfying noise of its impact against the house. It was therapeutic in a strange sense. She had already gone through an entire carton before someone across the street yelled at her. 

“Hey, you!”

Sombra froze up and dropped the second egg carton, ready to run, but the person was already running up to her. Damn, and she really was trying to stay out of a holding cell tonight!

“Are you egging his house?”

Sombra tilted her head in confusion. The woman was young, maybe the same age as her. Did they go to school together? “Uh…yeah?” 

The woman nodded slowly, before bending over and picking up the egg carton. Sombra held her breath, ready to get reprimanded for her ‘childish behavior’, until the girl took one of the eggs and threw it full force at Gerard’s house.

Sombra laughed in amazement at the woman’s perfect throw. “Holy shit, that was great!”

The woman threw another egg, this time hitting the roof. “Are you gonna help me or what?” She said through her giggles.

“Hell yeah!” Sombra grabbed another egg, letting it explode against one of the first-floor windows.

They laughed and tossed eggs for what seemed like an eternity, until one of the woman’s eggs hit one of the second-floor windows. The window was thrown open, and Gerard stuck his head out. 

“HEY! I’M CALLING THE POLICE!” He screamed in fury before disappearing again.

“Shit, run!” Sombra and the woman dropped the egg cartons and sprinted down the street. Sombra couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, running from the cops with a girl she didn’t even know the name of. The woman started laughing as well, grabbing Sombra’s hand and jeering off into an alley. A police cruiser rushed by, sirens blazing, completely missing the two girls.

Both of them chuckled breathlessly, separating. “So…that was fun.” Said Sombra, still panting from the impromptu police chase.

“Indeed it was…” said the woman. She cleared her throat and readjusted her clothing, sticking out her hand. “Amélie.”

She grabbed her hand and shook it. “Sombra. Nice to meet you.”

Before they could say another word, a flashlight shined on them. “Freeze!”

“Aw, fuck…”

 

 

Amélie and Sombra sat together in the holding cell of the police station, waiting for someone to bail them out. Sombra happily greeted all the officers that passed, and they all rolled their eyes and waved back. Officer Amari gave them a couple water bottles as she walked by. 

“So what are you in for this time, kiddo?”

“Egging an asshole’s house.” She said with a smug grin.

Ana rolled her eyes. “You know Gabriel won’t keep bailing you out if you can’t stay out of here, Sombra.”

“Nah, he loves me. Trust me, Officer.”

Ana shook her head and gave Amélie a small nod before walking back to the front. Amélie shifted nervously in her seat.

“So, you are here often, then?”

Sombra nearly choked on her water as she laughed. “Oh yeah, I’m a regular here. I’m pretty sure Ana wants to get a holding cell with my name on it at this point.”

Amélie nodded, still shifting nervously. Sombra decided to distract her with idle conversation. “So, why did you join me? You could’ve just turned me in.”

Thankfully that stopped Amélie’s fidgeting. She chuckled and hung her head. “Gerard is my ex-boyfriend. He is a awful person and I saw an opportunity to get some revenge.”

“Shit, I’m sorry to hear that. Did, uh, did it help?”

“More than you’d think, chérie.”

They continued talking about random subjects, their lives, even the universe in general. It was comforting having another person to confide in. It felt…nice to be in Amélie’s presence. Like she was something she was missing and didn’t even realize.

“Hey, do you wanna do this again sometime?”

Amélie laughed. “You want to get arrested again?”

Sombra blushed. “No! I mean, do you wanna go out and talk again? Like, on a date, maybe?”

Amélie laughed again, taking Sombra’s hand in her own. “With you, I’d do anything. But perhaps next time we could stay out of a jail cell?”

“Heh, no promises, querida.”


	4. Prompt #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 30th Wedding anniversary (Suggested by Sacred)
> 
> Pairings: Tracer/Mercy/Pharah , Ana/Reinhardt
> 
> Word Count: 884

Even after all these years, Angela never got tired of waking up this way. Sandwiched in between the loves of her life, surrounded by love and warmth. And today was a special day, not that every day with them wasn’t special. Exactly thirty years after the wedding and they still held stronger than ever.

As Angela shifted, Fareeha awoke. “Good morning, ya amar.” She muttered, pressing a soft kiss against Angela’s forehead. Angela giggled quietly, returning the gesture. 

“It’s always a good morning with you two.”

Behind her, Lena awoke as well. “Wassat? You guys talkin’ about me again?”

She and Fareeha laughed. “All good things, dear. Today is a special day, after all.”

Lena suddenly shot out of bed like she was in her mid-twenties again, laying on top of the both of them. “Happy thirtieth, loves!” She gently kissed them both.

“And to you as well, Liebling. Have either of planned anything for the day?”

Fareeha’s laugh sounded almost identical to Ana’s these days. “Besides spending time with the loves of my life.”

“Aw, shucks, even after all this time, you still know how to make me blush.” Lena nuzzled into Fareeha’s neck, making her smile. 

“Well, I’ve taken the liberty of booking reservations for dinner tonight. Only the best for you two.”

It took a lot of will power to get out of bed, especially with Lena peppering them in kisses. But eventually they did, and went about making breakfast. From behind, Fareeha looked just like her mother with her gray hair and wrinkles. She and Lena always teased her about it. Fareeha claimed that she was proud of her greys, and unlike Lena and Angela, refused to use hair dye to hide them.

With their old age it was difficult to do the activities that the trio once use to partake in. However, that didn’t stop them from enjoying the simple things. They opted to go for a walk through the park and feed the ducks, a stereotypical ‘old people’ activity, but one they enjoyed nonetheless. Fareeha recalled a story of one of their first dates, when Lena attempted to capture one of the ducks only to fail miserably. 

People still stopped the retired trio of heroes these days, asking for pictures and autographs from the ‘Heroes that ended the Omnic Crisis for good’. Lena was more than happy to oblige, still striking funny poses or making strange expressions that definitely showed that she was still a child at heart. It warmed Angela and Fareeha’s hearts to see their lover acing in such a carefree way. After they managed to drag Lena away from her ‘adoring fans’, they made their way to their favorite café to continue enjoying each other’s company.

“You know, even after all these years, I still wonder how I ended up with you two.”

Fareeha chuckled into her cup of tea. “Probably because you were drunk, habibi.”

Angela laughed quietly. “Oh, I remember that! You were adorable, dear.”

Lena pouted. “Oh, come on! You’ve gotta tell me what I did some day!”

“Maybe in another thirty years, Liebling.”

Lena groaned with a pout, making the other two laugh. “You guys are mean…”

“Only to you, ya amar, only to you.”

 

Later that day, after dinner, they made one last stop. It was one they made weekly, but one they had to make today especially. They approached the graves quietly, the familiar sting of sadness creeping up in their chests. Angela and Lena let Fareeha approached first.

“Hey, mama…it’s good to see you again,” She placed the fresh flowers she brought on the tombstone. “How have you been? I hope you and Reinhardt are happy. Uh, today is our wedding anniversary! Our thirtieth to be exact... We may beat out you and Rein’s at this rate. I know you loved bragging about it…I-We miss you…”

Angela and Lena slowly came up behind her wrapping her in a hug from both sides. They cried together, as they always have on this day for the past few years. Lena broke away from the first, wiping her tears and putting a big grin on her face.

“Hiya, Ana. Uh, I’m not particularly good with words, but like ‘Reeha said, we miss ya. It was an honor to have worked with you, and an honor to be married to your daughter…heh, bet you didn’t think we’d last this long, huh? Well, I’m glad we had this chat. Hope you’re doing well wherever you are.”

‘Bye’ didn’t seem like the word to use, so Lena returned to Fareeha and Angela’s side. “Would you like to speak, Angela?”

“Of course,” Angela approached the grave carefully, like it was made from glass. “Ana…you were like the mother I never had. Not a day goes by that I don’t miss you. You were there for me when others weren’t, and for that, I am forever grateful. You must be tired of hearing this, but we miss you, truly.” Angela looked like she wanted to say more, but stopped, returning to Fareeha and Lena’s sides.

“Come, let’s go home. It’s still our anniversary, after all.”

As they walked to the car, they missed the sound of a soft chuckle.

_‘I told you they would last.’_

_‘Oh, hush, Reinhardt. I didn’t doubt them for a second.’_

_‘Mmhm.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hope this prompt was ok, it was my first time doing a suggested prompt :)))


	5. Prompt #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kill a character. Make the death tragic, but leave the reader with a feeling the character survived.
> 
> Pairings: None
> 
> Word Count: 627
> 
> WARNING: Character Death (Or are they...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

As Lena coughed, she felt a dribble of blood escape her lips. She winced, revealing the blood that caked the gaps in her teeth. She leaned against the damp brick wall beside her for support. Her other arm was slung around her midsection, protecting her already aching ribs. The black shadow that trailed behind her chuckled. A combat boot shot out, hitting the center of back and sending her face first into the cold concrete.

Another cough, another splatter of blood.

From the shadows, Reaper chuckles. “You’re strong, kid. You haven’t changed a bit.”

She ignores him, dragging herself away from the man with her arms. Her empty gauntlets take the brunt of the damage on her arms, but her elbows scrape against the ground. Her discarded communicator is just ahead, under the dumpster. If she could just…

Another kick. Another glob of blood files from her mouth, only this time, it flies up and splatters against her goggles. She continues crawling.

“I admire your perseverance. No matter how pitiful it may be. “

She reached out as soon as the communicator was within her reach. She sends out her coordinates and an SOS before Reaper snatches from her grasp. She turns and reaches out for it weakly, but Reaper smacks her hand away. She can’t find the strength to reach out again.

Reaper eyes the communicator as a burst of static followed by a voice plays from it. 

_“Tracer? We’re on route to your location. Are you injured or in need of back up? “_ Angela’s voice soothes Lena’s frayed nerves, and calms her beating heart. 

Reaper chuckles darkly and lifts the communicator. Lena makes out a flash from her stained goggles. The sick bastard must’ve taken a picture.

Reaper sends the picture to the team with the caption, _‘Too late, doc. Try harder next time.’_

The team consisting of Mercy, Soldier: 76, D.Va, Mei, and Reinhardt could only stare in shock at the image. Mei deleted the image immediately, tears staining her cheeks. Reinhardt crushed his communicator in his palm, his expression hidden behind his helmet. D.Va shut hers off, blasting forward to Lena’s location. Soldier’s expression is also hidden, but he sprints after D.Va with a purpose. Mercy shakes, struggling to keep her cool, but follows closely behind. Mei and Reinhardt charge in after them.

Reaper has a shotgun in his hand, pressed against Lena’s forehead. She doesn’t flinch away or close her eyes. She stares at the owl mask before her, not letting the smoke that’s rolling off him suffocate her.

“Out of all of them, you’re the only one. The only one who’s suffered as much as me. I read the reports that monkey and the doctor filled after your accident. You cover your pain with a mask, like me. Only your mask is a smile, and mine is…well, you know,” He raises his hand, like he wants to take his mask off, but he refrains. “I wonder what would’ve happened if you had given in to your pain instead of hiding it,” Reaper chuckles again. Lena feels a shiver of fear run down her spine. “We are much more alike than you’d like to believe, Oxton. Don’t forget that... _Te veré en el infierno un día._ ” 

Lena opened her mouth to scream at Reaper, to tell him they were nothing alike. He was a murderer and she was a hero. He chose his path and she chose her own. _We are nothing alike._ She never got the chance as Reaper clicked the safety off his gun, slowly moving it from her head, to the core of her Chronal Accelerator. She barely caught a glimpse of D.Va’s bright pink mech and Jack’s glowing mask before the shotgun fired and darkness consumed her.


	6. Prompt #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: My friends abandoned me in this corn maze and I've been lost for the past two hours. You're the only other person I've seen this whole time, please help.
> 
> Pairings: Soldier 76/Reaper, Tracer/Mercy, Ana/Reinhardt
> 
> Word Count: 622

Being from the heart of Indiana, Jack thought he knew corn pretty well.

Obviously not well enough, because he’s been wandering this corn maze for at least two hours, and he hadn’t even seen a single other person. He had come with Angela and Lena for the Halloween festival going on in town, and of course the star attraction was the massive corn maze that was set up at the edge of town. Lena and Angela ran in without even glancing at the map, giggling and holding hands like a couple of school girls. Jack tried desperately to keep up with the two, but not even ten minutes later, he lost track of them.

Now, he was dragging his feet through straw and old corn, clutching his rumbling stomach pathetically as he found yet another dead end. At this point, he was willing to just bust his way through the corn stalks to get out, but in his heart of gold, he knew that the maze was meant to be completed fair and square, meaning he would be damned to eternal corn wandering for the rest of his days.

Lost in thought, he didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until he crashed face first into someone’s chest.

“Woah, you okay, buddy?”

Jack glanced up at the man. He was wearing all black. Black hoodie, black jeans, and a black beanie covering curly hair. He felt his face grow hot.

“Uh, I’m lost.” He said pathetically.

The man laughed and crossed his arms. “No shit, Sherlock. Need some help?”

Like a gentleman, he offered Jack his arm, making his cheeks get even redder. “Uh, thanks. My name is Jack. Morrison.”

“Gabriel Reyes, at your service. So, you get ditched too?”

Jack’s eyebrows raised. “How did you…?”

Gabriel shrugged. “I got ditched too. Ana and Reinhardt have been making lovey-dovey eyes at each other all day. Wasn’t surprised when they went in here alone.”

Jack cringed at the mental image. “Yeah, Lena and Angela have been getting closer, lately. Actually, now that I think about it, I’m glad I couldn’t catch up with them.” 

Gabriel laughed again, but this time Jack joined him. “I’m glad too. If I had, I wouldn’t have met you.” He sent a wink his way, making him laugh nervously. The blush had probably spread to his ears at this point. Gabriel led him around a few twists and turns, until finally the exit came into view.

“Annnd here we are! Safe and sound, away from the dreaded corn!” Gabriel spread his arms out dramatically as they _finally_ exited the maze that had caused Jack so much misery.

“Thanks for the escort Gabe. I really appreciate it.”

Gabriel smiled and waved him off. “Oh, stop it, Jackie. You’ll make me blush.”

Jack laughed, but cringed as his stomach made another loud noise.

“Ooo, looks like the Princess needs dinner along with the rescue. Shall I treat you to a hamburger with fries, milady?”

Gabriel dipped down into a bow, offering Jack his hand. Jack giggled and took it without hesitation. “Make it a cheeseburger and you’ve got yourself a date, Oh knight in shining armor.”

Jack quickly grabbed his phone, pulling up the camera. “Smile!”

He snapped the picture, capturing Gabriel’s surprised expression and his own smiling face. After getting Gabe’s begrudging approval, he sent it off to Angela and Lena with the caption, ‘Thanks for abandoning me, dicks. Guess who’s got a date? ;)’ 

“I can tell your gonna be too much, Jackie.”

“Right back attcha, Gabey. Now let’s get those cheeseburgers before I wither away!”

And Gabe let Jack drag him away, glad that he decided to run through the maze for the third time that day.


	7. Prompt #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pregnancy (Suggested by Sacred)
> 
> Pairings: Tracer/Pharah/Mercy
> 
> Word Count: 542

Angela watched with love in her eyes as her lovers took turns speaking to her belly. 

“Hello, little one. I’m gonna be your mama!” said Fareeha excitedly, tracing her fingers delicately over her stomach.

Lena bumped Fareeha out of the way, leaving her sprawled out on the floor. “Hiya! I’m gonna be your other mom! The cool one that’ll take you out when your other moms are too overprotective.” She said cheekily, pressing a kiss against her stomach.

Fareeha bumped Lena out of the way the same way she did to her, making Angela laugh quietly. “Don’t listen to her, ya binti. I’ll teach you to pilot the Raptora suit!” At Angela’s small glare she chuckled nervously. “When you’re of age, of course…”

Lena playfully nudged Fareeha with her body, making space in front of Angela’s stomach for both of them. “Ya binti? Who said it would be a girl?”

Fareeha gave her a smug grin. “Amari’s are cursed to only have daughters. You can even ask my mother.”

“Well, what if Oxton’s are cursed to only have sons!”

“You are a living contradiction to that, ya amar.”

Lena stuck her tongue out, and Fareeha surged forward and kissed her forehead. “You’re adorable when you’re trying to argue, dear. Maybe that’s something our _daughter_ will inherit from you.”

Lena scoffed. “Please, if our _son_ gets anything from me, it’ll be my suave charm and god-like piloting skills.”

Fareeha rolled her eyes. “Suave charm?”

“Well, it worked on you two, didn’t it?”

Fareeha blushed, and Angela laughed again. “Dear, how many times must we tell you, you were drunk. That doesn’t count.”

“It’ll count until you bloody tell me what I did! It had to be absolutely spectacular if I landed you two in my bed the next day.”

“Oh, trust me, It wasn’t your supposed ‘Suave Charm’.” Said Fareeha teasingly.

Lena pouted. “I hope our _son_ isn’t as rude as you.”

Fareeha leaned up, giving Lena a proper kiss. “Forgive me, habibti. I do it out of love. I’m sure our _daughter_ will as well.”

“Damn you two and your pretty faces…” She grumbled

“I think we should let the baby decide what it wants to be,” Angela chimed in.

Fareeha and Lena stared up at her, obviously disappointed that she hadn’t picked a side. “We just found out two weeks ago, guys. We won’t find out until between weeks sixteen to twenty.”

Begrudgingly, her lovers shook hands, declaring a truce. Lena opened her mouth to say something, but Angela cut her off. “No betting on the gender, Liebling.”

Fareeha opened her mouth to speak, but Lena stopped her by elbowing her side discretely. “Okay, Ange. No betting, for you.”

Angela smiled, and stood from her seat. “Good. Now, if you don’t mind, I think I’ll take a nap. Wake me if anyone needs me!”

The two on the floor just smiled and waved as their wife left the room. As soon as her footsteps faded away, Fareeha turned to Lena. “Should we tell her half the base has already placed bets?”

“Eh, I think that’s a road we’ll cross a later date, love. But we should probably tell Ana to take the posters down.”

“I told her they were too much…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Thank you for the prompt! Hope you enjoy!))


	8. Prompt #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm the ghost haunting this house and you're the human that just moved in. I've been trying to get you to leave for a month but you aren't afraid of ghosts.
> 
> Pairings: Tracer/Emily
> 
> Word Count: 729

_‘Alright,’_ thought Lena as she drifted back and forth in the attic. _‘Today is the day!’_

She had been preparing for this for a few months now, rattling pans, slamming doors shut, possessing the furniture to float around. She was practically following the ghost handbook down to the letter! There was absolutely no way this could go wrong! Jack wouldn’t regret putting her in charge of getting rid of the newest occupant of this house. Lena took a metaphorical breath and let herself phase through the floor, hovering right above the girl’s bed. She creaked the bed frame to stir her awake, annnnd…

Lena let out a ghostly howl as the girl’s eyes opened fully, raising her hands as if she was going to grab her. Only, the girl didn’t react, only stared at her in confusion. 

“Uh, you done yet? Cause I’ve got an interview pretty early tomorrow and I really need this job.”

Lena faltered, disappointment in her eyes. “Y-you’re not scared? Not even a little?!”

The girl laughed at the ghost. “I saw you setting up the doors to slam shut a couple months ago. I already had my freak out, so at this point I was just waiting for you to introduce yourself.”

Lena face palmed, sinking down to the floor. “God, I’m the worst at this. Jack’s gonna kill me…”

“I thought you were already dead?”

“Oi, no need to knock me down further!”

The girl masked her giggles with a cough. “Sorry! It’s just strange talking to a real ghost. I’m assuming that means there are more of you guys, then?”

Seeing as she already lost her dignity, she would at least talk to the girl. “Yeah, I was supposed to get you to move out. Y’know stereotypical ghost activities.”

“Ah, I see…sorry, but I kinda need this house, so I don’t plan on leaving. You’re free to stay here if you’d like though. As you probably know, I don’t really use the attic.”

Well, at least Jack wouldn’t kill her completely. “Well then, I’m Lena. Ghost, and self-proclaimed adventurer.”

The girl laughed. “I’m Emily. Struggling college student, and living human being.”

Lena laughed at that, floating back up from the floor. “I’d shake your hand, but I’m sure you don’t enjoy ectoplasm on your body.”

“Ew, that stuff is real?! I thought it was just something they made up for Ghostbusters!”

“The ectoplasm is real, but all that shite with the vacuum cleaners is bullshit.”

“Really? Then how do you get rid of a ghost?”

“Trying to kick me out already, love? And here I thought we were starting to become friends.”

 

Emily ended up nearly missing her interview the next morning. Lena felt guilty considering she was the reason why she stayed up so late. She figured she could at least do Emily a favor by cleaning up the place a bit while she was gone. It was when she was possessing the broom to sweep the kitchen when Jack floated in.

“Tracer, have you gotten the human to leave yet?”

His voice scared her enough to send her straight out of the broom and through the ceiling. She slinked back down sheepishly as he raised his eyebrow, unimpressed.

“Ahahaha, heeey Jack! Uh, about that human…”

“Was there a reason you’re sweeping the floor?”

Lena fiddled her fingers, avoiding direct eye contact. “Well, thing is…she isn’t afraid of ghosts?”

Jack’s eyes went wide. “Not afraid? So she’s still here?!”

“I mean…she said I could bunk with her in the attic! But, she also said she had no intention of leaving, soooooo...” Lena shrugged as she dragged on the sentence.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose obviously annoyed. “Just...Fine. Just expect a few strays dropping in every once in a while looking for refuge. And please keep it in your pants, Tracer. You know the rules.”

Lena blew a raspberry at the old ghost as he phased out of the house. “Pff, what does he know? It’s not like I like her or anything…”

Right as she said it, Emily burst through the front door, smiling ear to ear. 

“I GOT THE JOB!” She cried in joy as she began to do a little dance in the living room.

Lena watched her dance, knowing that if she weren’t a ghost she would be blushing bright red. 

_‘Okay…maybe I like her a little bit…’_


	9. Prompt # 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Honeymoon (Suggested by Sacred)
> 
> Pairings: Zarya/Mei/Tracer
> 
> Word Count: 608

“Zarya, why do we have to be on your arms?”

“Because the world must know how much I love my tiny wives!” Proclaimed the Russian as she proudly displayed her wives on her biceps.

Mei blushed red and adjusted her glasses. “I don’t mind, actually.”

Lena ducked her head as they walked through the doors to the hotel. The dozens of people walking in and out of the resort stared and gawked at Zarya’s strength. Lena shyly waved at a few people who stared too long.

Oasis was a beautiful place, and as a gift from the team for their honeymoon, they all chipped in so they could go to this couples resort that just opened. It wasn’t far from the famed Oasis University, which Mei was excited to visit.

They approached the receptionist, still balanced on Zarya’s arms. “Hello, we’re here to check in.”

“Uh…what names are the reservations under?” The receptionist’s eyes widened, but she kept her composure.

“Oh, they should be under Mei-Ling Zhou?”

The receptionist nodded quickly, pulling up the reservation’s and handing off the keys to Lena. “The hotel staff will have your baggage delivered to your room. Have a nice day!”

“Thank you!”

Finally, Zarya let Lena and Mei down from their perch so they could explore the resort. Lena blinked around excitedly, looking at everything and anything as Zarya and Mei watched amusedly. “What should we do first? Pool? Sauna? Mini Golf? Oh, I heard there’s gonna be a magic show! Or maybe we should eat first? Maybe-“

Zarya calmly wrapped her arms around Lena’s midsection and gently kissed her cheek, immediately calming down the brit. Lena chuckled and blushed. “Sorry! Just got a bit excited!”

“I think we should check out the hotel room first, Lena.” Mei chimed in, taking both Zarya and Lena’s hands in her own.

“Oh, right! Yeah, we should probably do that first.” 

After checking out the room, the trio decided to do one thing that each one of them wanted to do. They started with going to the university with Mei, where they met a few of her colleagues’, and explored the vast library. Zarya was more than happy to carry all the books Mei collected from the shelves. Lena somehow managed to find trouble after she got her jacket caught on one of the drones floating about sorting books, leaving her trapped several feet in the air as the drone zoomed about.

After that fiasco, they returned to the hotel to check out the magic show Lena had mentioned. Lena and Zarya were mystified by the man who began to read the minds of audience members and made his Omnic assistant disappear, only for them to reappear in the audience less than a second later. Mei scanned the stage curiously, trying to find any trap doors or hidden strings as the act went on. After the show while Lena was gushing about the act, Mei turned to Zarya.

“Oh, Zarya! We completely forgot to do something you wanted to do!”

Lena’s eyes widened at the realization. “Oh, sorry Zarya! I didn’t know the show would go on for so long…”

Zarya laughed as she gathered her wives in her arms effortlessly. “Anytime I spend with you both is time well spent! I could think of no other way I would want to send our honeymoon!”

Having no words for what Zarya said, Lena and Mei instead enveloped her in a tight hug. “We love you, you know that right?”

Zarya hugged them back with a gentleness only they knew. “I love you both as well! Now, come along, I believe Lena mentioned a sauna…”


	10. Prompt #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 19 year old Lena saves Emily in the King's Row Uprising (Suggested by Hazzamo)
> 
> Pairings: Tracer/Emily
> 
> Word Count: 716

Lena’s heart thumped in her chest as she mowed down yet another Null Sector trooper. Just a few hours ago, the strike team Commander Morrison sent to liberate King’s Row emerged victorious from the final fight against Null Sector and freed the captives, but that didn’t mean their work was done. While the press tore into Commander Morrison for breaking sovereign border treaties by sending them in, Tracer, Mercy, Reinhardt, and Torbjorn remained in what was left of King’s Row to finish cleaning up the mess.

And by ‘mess’ they meant getting rid of the last of the troopers and rescuing any remaining civilians.

Lena dodged another bullet from a stray trooper and blinked up behind it, easily taking it down with a few shots to the head. “Hey, guys? How many more do you think there are?”

Her comms crackled to life. “We can’t be too sure. For now let’s just continue rescuing civilians and getting them to the dropships.”

“Alright, Dr. Ziegler. I’ll meet up at your location in a moment!”

“Copy that, Tracer.”

A scream made Lena jump, and her head whipped to the side. She quickly blinked into the alleyway the scream came from, her pistols out and ready to fire. An Eradicator stood over a woman menacingly, and the telltale sign of its gun powering up echoed through the alley.

Faster than she thought was possible, Lena blinked forward, gathered the redhead in her arms and recalled, giving her enough time to get her out of there safely without drawing the Eradicator’s fire. She didn’t stop until they were a safe distance away from the eradicator, and even then she didn’t let the woman go. She looked at the woman in her arms, who was obviously awestruck by her abilities.

“Oh uh, sorry ‘bout the rough landing, love. Oh- I mean, don’t worry, Calvary’s here!” She smiled shyly as she let the woman down.

The woman stared at her, her face red and her legs shaking. “You saved me…I thought I was going to die.”

Lena adjusted her hat on her head nervously. “Oh, there’s no need to worry about anything like that when I’m around! That’s what I’m here fo-Oof!”

The woman surged forward and captured her in a fierce hug, which Lena returned after a few moments. 

“Thank you.” The woman whispered softly as she let her go. Lena could feel her face getting hotter all the way up to the tips of her ear.

“I-uh, n-no problem, ma’am.”

“Tracer?”

Lena blinked upwards in surprise, making the woman jump. From behind them, Angela and Reinhardt stared at the two of them, smirks on their faces. Lena stiffened up as she recovered, saluting the lieutenant and the doctor. 

“I- uh just rescued this civilian, lieutenant. Nothing else going on here…”

“Oh? Well then, I’ll escort her to the dropship myself. Come with me, ma’am.” Angela gestured for the woman to follow her.

She stepped forward to follow her, but hesitated just a moment to lean forward towards Lena. _“Emily Arrington.”_ She whispered.

Lena’s eyes widened as Emily took her leave with the doctor. Reinhardt remained by her side, containing his laughter behind his hand. As soon as they were out of sight, Reinhardt lowered himself to Lena’s level.

“ _N-No problem, ma’am!_ HAHAHAHA!” Reinhardt slapped his knee as he laughed, making Lena turn an even darker shade of red.

“Piss off, Reinhardt!” She made the mistake of punching him in the shoulder, forgetting that he had a layer of armor protecting him. She groaned and held her bruised knuckles as Reinhardt continued to laugh at her.

“You have been training to be an agent, but you really should’ve been training to talk to women!”

“Oi, I know how to talk to women!” She said indignantly.

Reinhardt shook his head and stood. “You are a great soldier, Rookie, but horrible at talking to women. But, perhaps you’ll have another chance, yeah?”

Thinking back on the situation, it did seem like she was interested, right? Or was that the heat of the battle? But the way Emily told her her name… She blushed again, sighing as she followed Reinhardt back to the dropships. Commander Morrison wouldn’t be too mad if she checked that name in Overwatch’s databases right?

Maybe she did have another chance.


	11. Prompt #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I asked you to prom on a bet. Jokes on them cause I'm twenty dollars richer and have the cutest date to prom now.
> 
> Pairings: Genji/Zenyatta , Implied!McCree/Hanzo
> 
> Word Count: 544

“I bet you twenty bucks you won’t do it.”

“Fuck you, yes I will.”

“I’m ninety percent sure you won’t.”

“I’m gonna do it.”

“Aren’t you rich, actually? What’s twenty bucks to you?”

“I’m cut off for the month, Hanzo tattled on father because of the hair. I’m desperate.” Genji said as he ran his fingers through his neon green hair.

“Desperate enough to ask an underclassman to Senior Prom?” said McCree with a smirk.

Genji flipped his off and stared at the guy this entire bet was about. Tekhartha Zenyatta. Junior, transfer student from Nepal, and probably the sweetest boy Genji’s ever known. Granted, he’s only talked to him twice, but it was enough for him to fall fast, and hard. 

“Bet you’re gonna chicken out.”

“Alright, you know what?!” Genji slammed his hands on the cafeteria table and took a deep breath. He marched over to Zenyatta’s table and seated himself right next to him. Zenyatta stared at Genji curiously, but smiled nonetheless.

“Hello, Genji. It’s wonderful to see you again. I like your hair!”

Genji smiled confidently. “Thanks, I did it myself.” He said suavely.

“It suits you very well.”

Genji nodded, his eyes darting to McCree, who was making kissy-faces and making whip noises. 

“I really need twenty bucks so will you go to prom with me?” He said quickly. Mentally, he smacked himself. That sounded so selfish! Fuck!

“I’m afraid I don’t understand the correlation. Why would me attending the prom with you earn you money?” Zenyatta asked curiously.

Now he felt like an asshole. Double Fuck. “It’s a bet. If I asked you I’d get twenty bucks…”

Instead of becoming upset like Genji expected, Zenyatta perked up instead. “Oh, then I’d love to attend the prom with you!”

Genji’s eyes widened. He swore he heard McCree scream ‘WHAT?!’ from the other side of the cafeteria.

“Wait, you don’t think I’m a dick for using you for cash?” 

Zenyatta chuckled softly. “Of course not. Obviously you need this money, and I’d be more than happy to help you get it.”

Genji felt his chest get warm at the other boy’s explanation. “You are too good for this world you know that?”

“I have been told that quite a bit, yes.”

Genji nodded slowly, unsure what to do next. “Uh, I actually think you’re really cute though. I would’ve asked you even if McCree wasn’t a dick.”

Zenyatta’s cheeks darkened ever so slightly making Genji mentally fist bump himself. “Thank you, Genji. I look forward to attending Prom with you.”

“Heh, me too! Do you maybe wanna come to my place after school? We could talk about prom stuff, o-or just stuff in general!”

Zenyatta nodded. “I would be delighted! I’ll see you after school then, Genji. Farewell.” Zenyatta joined up with the rest of the transfer students from Nepal, leaving the cafeteria completely empty except him and McCree.

The cowboy slowly walked up to him, throwing the twenty bucks in his lap. “I can’t believe that actually worked.”

Genji gave him a shit eating grin as he pocketed the money. “Just the natural Shimada charm, my friend.”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Shimada charm, my ass…”

“You’re just bitter that Hanzo hasn’t asked you yet.”

“Fuck off, carrot head.”


	12. Prompt #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A young Mercy and Widow come across each other (Suggested by Elizabeth+Franklin)
> 
> Pairings: Past!Mercy/Amélie Lacroix
> 
> Word Count: 507

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This is technically a companion piece to the previous Uprising Chapter, so it can be read as such))

She stared down at the woman from her perch on the half-destroyed building through her scope. The crosshairs perfectly aligned with her forehead as she leaned down to help a man get to his feet. He thanks her, and scurries away with the other displaced citizens of King’s Row. She gets back to work, aiding the injured citizens in the remains of the city.

Null Sector’s hostile takeover had been a blessing in disguise for Talon, what with the chaos the ensued after Overwatch’s intervention. The icing on the cake had been when they received news that Angela Ziegler would remain behind to aid in recovery efforts, a perfect opportunity for them to both test out their newest weapon, and remove a thorn from their side. Her mission was simple, kill the doctor, keep it clean. She would only get one shot.

She asked for information on the target. They declined, with just the demand to get it done. She agreed without further argument. The doctor must die, but the smallest voice in the back of her mind whispered _why?_ Perhaps it was the part of her left, the weakness Talon didn’t remove from her yet. They made it a point to remind her every time she had a session that she was incomplete. That she was not yet what they needed her to be. Maybe the doctor’s death will make her what they need her to be. And yet, that thought brought a pit to her stomach. She swallowed hard. _Your emotions make you weak._

The doctor ran her fingers through her hair and wiped the sweat from her brow. She shifted the scope slightly. The sun glinted off of her scope. The doctor’s head shot up, her fingers twitched, and the shot fired.

She missed.

Her visor automatically moved aside from her eyes. Her heart thrashed in her chest, leaving her hands useless due to the shaking. Her rifle clattered to the floor. The doctor stared up at her from the street, frozen in shock. Cool blue eyes met bright gold. She mouthed a name in confusion. 

A name, whispered between lovers. One that held such love and adoration. A name that sounded so familiar, but felt foreign to her ears… _Her_ name?

_“Widowmaker, what’s happened? Has the target been eliminated?”_

She sucked in a breath, taking the rifle back into her arms. “I…missed.”

The communicator went deathly silent. She sank down behind the rubble, the doctor’s face burned in her mind. A sudden headache overcame her, the burning sensation in the back of her mind screaming that there was something missing. A piece of the puzzle that she couldn’t find.

_“Return to the dropship, Agent. We have more work to do.”_

“Yes, sir.” She didn’t dare question any further. Talon would help her. Talon would fix her. They would make this pain go away. Emotion is weakness. They would remove her weakness.

But, as she grappled away, a sweet voice echoed in her mind.

_“I love you, Amélie.”_

_“I love you too, mon ange.”_


	13. Prompt #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Unlikely friendships (Pharah and Junkrat)
> 
> Pairings: None
> 
> Word Count: 577

Junkrat laughed maniacally as he rained explosives down onto the Talon operatives below him. It was more than satisfying to watch as bodies went flying after a delightful explosion that resonated in his ears like a soft lullaby. It almost brought a tear to his eye if he was honest. He took a moment to wipe a fake tear from his eye as he readied a concussion mine to make a jump to the next building. He jumped, peg-leg first, and hit the trigger, sending him sky high. He would’ve landed without a scratch, just like the millions of other times he’d done it, if it hadn’t been for the big blue blur that got in his way.

Pharah screamed as Junkrat collided with her midair, leaving the Junker dangling off her neck. 

“Oh, g’day, Pharah! Enjoying the view too?” Junkrat giggled nervously as the Egyptian glared at him.

“Junkrat, I’ve told you before, give a warning before you use a mine!”

“Sorry! Jus’ forgot it ain’t jus’ me up here! Lemme down an’ I’ll stay outta yer hair!” Junkrat tried to shimmy down off of the Raptora Suit, only to grip it harder when Pharah made another jet jump.

“Oi, you tryna kill me?!”

“I’m trying to avoid enemy fire! There’s about a dozen or so soldiers down there and it can’t get a clear shot! _Someone’s_ throwing me off balance!” Pharah bit out as another one of her rockets missed their target.

“Well tell that person to piss off so I can get down! Wait- I have an idea!”

Pharah choked as Junkrat hauled himself up so his legs were secured around her neck. She growled, ready to give the Junker a piece of her mind, but he cut her off.

“I need you t’trust me!”

“Wh-Why?!”

“Do you trust me?!” He repeated, leaning to the side to avoid a bullet.

She faltered a moment. “I- Yes! I trust you!”

“Then hold on tight!”

Junkrat removed the massive tire from his back and revved it up, causing Pharah’s ears to ring. He tossed the tire into the center of the Talon squadron, screaming, “FIRE IN THE HOLE!”

The soldiers obviously hadn’t expected the massive bomb to drop from above, because the entire squadron perished on impact. Pharah watched in awe as the explosive eliminated almost every Talon soldiers with a simple engine in a tire. She slowly lowed them onto a nearby building, letting Junkrat off of her shoulders.

“Junkrat…that was…”

_Extremely dangerous? Completely reckless?_

“Amazing!”

Junkrat’s jaw dropped. “Wait, wot?”

Pharah removed her helmet, revealing her excited grin. “You have to show me how you create your explosives, my rockets don’t have nearly as much force behind them!”

Junkrat giggled nervously at the praise, fidgeting with his fingers. “Well, I usually rig em’ up myself. I could take a look at yours if you’d like?”

She nodded enthusiastically as Jack called them in from the comms.

“What’s going on you two? Have you cleared out Talon’s forces from the area?”

“HELL YEAH WE HAVE!” Yelled Junkrat, still high of the smell of mayhem in the air.

“Affirmative, 76. All enemies have been eliminated.”

“Good. Meet us at the dropship, our work here is done.”

Junkrat fidgeted as Pharah offered him a spot on her back again. He stuck his fist out shyly, which Pharah pounded with a smile. He jumped on her back confidently now, and laughed as they launched into the sky again.


End file.
